Tomokazu Sugita
Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和; born October 11, 1980 in Saitama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gintoki Sakata in Gintama, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2008) - Aureolus Izzard *Arcana Famiglia (2012-2013) - Pace *Attack on Titan (2013) - Marlo Freudenberg *Bleach (2012) - Kensei Muguruma (ep366), Noba *Boarding School Juliet (2018) - Chizuru Maru *Chobits (2002) - Hideki Motosuwa *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Yatarō Shinozuka *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Reever Wenhamm *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Sirius De Alisia *Hyōka (2012) - Cooking Study Group President (ep14) *K (2012) - Reishi Munakata *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Reishi Munakata *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Zen *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Zen *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Uesugi Julian Kenshin *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Daisuke Nagase *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Daisuke Nagase (ep5) *Seton Academy: Welcome to the Pack! (2020) - King Shishino *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Ison Ho *X (2001-2002) - Junior High School Student A (ep11), Subaru Sumeragi 'Anime Specials' *Pocket Monsters: The Origin (2013) - Takeshi (ep1) 'Movies' *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Reishi Munakata *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Setoro 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2010) - Yasuyoshi Sano/Aeon (ep1) 'Web Anime' *Time of Eve (2008-2009) - Setoro Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *RustBlaster (2008) - Rabbi Forester Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2018) - Chrom, Oliver 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Brooklyn Luckfield *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Male Voice C, Sailas *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - King *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Gintoki Sakata *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Shin *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Gintoki Sakata, Joseph Joestar, Kazuyoshi Usui/Switch *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Joseph Joestar *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Joseph Joestar *Killer Is Dead (2013) - David, Narrator *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - The Master *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009) - Glen *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Kazuhira Miller *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Katō Kiyomasa *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Katō Kiyomasa *Persona 5 (2016) - Yūsuke Kitagawa *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Yūsuke Kitagawa *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Yūsuke Kitagawa *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Reishi Munakata *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Katō Kiyomasa *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Katō Kiyomasa *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Shin *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Albert Grandeioza *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Albert Grandeioza *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Alvin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Alvin *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Tovar Randonneur *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Michael Irving, Tovar Randonneur *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Tovar Randonneur *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Escanor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors